A Snape Christmas
by The Riddle Daughters
Summary: Christmas with Severus SNape over the years...he's just a family guy, and he reflects on his last christmas at Hogwarts, 1977...I sux at Summaries so R&R! PLZ!
1. Prologue Christmas 1977

"Can you believe? That something so fragile can break so clean sliced? Something that glitters and shines, can just be gone in a moment? You know, I have come to find a lot of things like that....one being a heart. You see, when I give away my heart, I intend to do just that...not have it played with and forgotten like it was nothing....do me a favor Severus..." The red haired girl smiled. "When you take someone's heart, only take it for eternity...and like this silver Christmas bulb, and the black one on the tree already, you have to hold them, and keep it in something soft, when you pull it out, hang it carefully and cherish it...in case it ever breaks. Treat it like a snowflake, and love it....as if it were to disappear. You see, in the future. I want for you to grasp that one special thing and hold it near. Keep it warm, and never let it stray, for I am afraid..." She held the bulb by it's metal hook and let go. "That not everything stays the same."  
  
But before the bulb could touch the ground it froze. Severus Snape watched this and then looked at the Red head. She was concentrating, and then leaned down and picked it up. After she did so, she took a gold marker and wrote her name on it. As she hung it Severus watched in complete awe. She turned and then walked away. Leaving a trace of her perfume.  
  
"You'll remember that for years, right Severus?" She called as she walked away. But before he could respond a brown haired girl walked forward holding an emerald green bulb. She pushed him out of the way then looked down. Rolling her eyes she turned and walked by the red haired girl. Severus looked to the tree again.  
  
The silver bulb that hung there with the gold ink across it read : Lily Evans 1977. He sighed then walked down the cold corridor back to his rooms. Thinking about what She had said. Everything was totally true. Absolutely everything. As he walked in the common room he spotted the same girl that he had blown off last month after they had made a promise. She looked over to him and spoke.  
  
"She's just teasing you, you do know that right?"  
  
He looked to the ground and then walked in the boys dorm. As he sat down on the bed that was his, he felt the black velvet top cover, and silver silk with green pillows embrace him. Thinking about everything Lily had said, made him think about the brown haired blue eyed girl in the common room. Before he knew it, he fell asleep....  
  
******~*********~*********~********~*********~********~*********~*****~  
  
Well? What do ya think? Leave me a review! Let me know if I should continue! ~K~!  
  
Love ya'll!  
  
Mortania 


	2. Christmas Morning, 4 years later

~*4 Years Later*~  
  
As Severus Snape lay in bed dreaming about Christmas' past, he felt a shake. Followed by a scream. Which is when he shot straight up. There standing at his bedside was his three-year old daughter, Sasha Severius Snape. Ever since her mother had been killed, when she was 2 months old, she had lived with her father. She stood by her father's bedside wearing her silk like green pajamas, her reddish colored hair in a pair of plaits, and her big greenish-brownish colored eyes gazing at her father.  
  
"Daddy! It's CHRISTMAS!!!!!" She seemed eager to go down to the living room and open the presents under the tree.  
  
"Yes Sasha...it is Christmas....Now, hurry downstairs and I will be down as soon as I get dressed." He said this with a stern yet kind voice. Not at all like he was talking to his students.  
  
"Yes daddy..." She turned on her heel and walked out of her father's room. As soon as she walked out Severus lay back down. Just as he had turned over about two times he turned again. This time meeting the eyes of his daughter once again. "You get up now! Daddy!" She smirked. "It's CHRISTMAS!"  
  
Severus lay there and thought for a moment and then he got up. "Very well. Come along. We do want to open those gifts."  
  
"Yeah!" She ran down the hall and then the large stairs, into the front foyer, then around the right banister and into the large room on the right.  
  
As soon as Severus got in the living room he spotted one of her red bulbs. Making him think of the past. But before he had time to frown Sasha ran over to him and put a green wrapped present with a silver string around it.  
  
"Daddy, this is from Aunt Sheridan, and there's one from Aunt Sierra." Sasha smirked as she turned to look at all the gifts she would be opening. As she ran to the tree she started tearing the gifts open and then she stopped to look back at her father. He was smiling, just sitting there on the couch, smiling. She always loved it when her father was happy. It gave her, a feeling of accomplishment. But truthfully, he wasn't smiling in the bliss of watching his daughter open presents he was smiling because the present that caught his attention was one from someone in the past. Sasha looked down at all the other gifts.  
  
"Daddy! There's a few more for you!" She walked over to her father and took his pinky and walked him to the tree. As he looked down upon his gift, it was wrapped in black wrapping paper and had green string. As he looked for a tag there was none. So he opened it. And in the box were 2 bulbs, and a note. The note Just had the ever-so-famous lines the four years before hand, Lily Evans had said. Now, he picked up the bulbs. On the first one, it had Lily Evans 1977. The second one read the name of someone whom he wished was still around. His much younger sister, Aradia. He wished she was still around. Then again, she'd only be 15. In Severus' seventh year, his younger sister, Aradia was only 11. He knew that Aradia wanted to become something rather impressive. But, when his parents sent her off to America, he hadn't heard from her since. He just wanted to tell her that she was an aunt. But he guessed it was for the best.  
  
Aradia Isis Snape was about 4'7 ½" last time Severus saw her. She had light brown eyes, and fair skin, her hair was a marvelous shade of Ebony. No matter how she felt, she always had a smile on her face, and it always caused everyone around her to smile. Not even the meanest teacher at Hogwarts could've not smiled back. Professor Sauer was the cruelest teacher at Hogwarts, but he had since retired. Giving Severus the job. Albus Dumbledore was a great wizard to work for. But Severus was just starting to trust him.  
  
As Sasha was watching her father she sighed. "Daddy..Can we get ready to go see grandmother?" She smiled. Severus snapped up.  
  
"Yes Sasha, we will go see your grandmother."  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~ ~~*****  
  
Well? Okey, since I don't bother with this, I don't own anyone but any unfamiliar characters. Okey! Aight! Now, If you liked that then plz leave me a review..~K~! And thanks to:  
  
AUDE  
  
Well, I have to go! But I still luv ya'll!  
  
Toodles!  
  
Mortania Riddle (The oldest) 


End file.
